1. Technical Field
This disclosure generally relates to streaming applications, and more specifically relates to analysis of streaming applications.
2. Background Art
Streaming applications are known in the art, and typically include multiple operators coupled together in a flow graph that process streaming data in near real-time. An operator typically takes in streaming data in the form of data tuples, operates on the data tuples in some fashion, and outputs the processed data tuples to the next processing element. Streaming applications are becoming more common due to the high performance that can be achieved from near real-time processing of streaming data.
Known tools for analyzing streaming applications provide views of what is going on in the flow graph. Known views allow sampling some relatively small number of tuples to see if a streaming application is behaving as expected. For example, a view of an operator can tell a person when the operator is not processing data tuples if the operator has stopped for some reason. However, sampling some small number of data tuples may not allow for seeing data tuples related to transient events that can cause problems when potentially hundreds of thousands or millions of data tuples are being processed by a streaming application.